


I Want the World to See

by Gellsbells



Series: Bughead One Shots [4]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Self-Doubt, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gellsbells/pseuds/Gellsbells
Summary: Response to the following prompt: Betty and Jughead get into an argument about telling their friends about their relationship. Betty starts to lose confidence and doubts herself. Jughead kisses her passionately in front of everyone in the school corridor. The school principal gets them in trouble but they don't care.





	

_Hey Nonnie, thanks for this prompt. I hope this makes you happy._ _This is set during “In a Lonely Place”._ __

* * *

“I don’t understand why we can’t tell them?” She insisted at him, holding his hand in hers. Squeezing tightly. She had brought it up again knowing that he would avoid the discussion forever if she didn’t bring it up. 

 “I just want to keep this between us. Just for now.” His hand went to her shoulder to comfort her, knowing that this was not the answer she was looking for. She had brought it up a few times now. Wanting the let the whole Scooby gang know. He had managed to previously distract her not wanting to have to disappoint her. 

 “Are you embarrassed by me?” She shrugged his hand off her shoulder.

 “What?! No.” How could he be embarrassed of her she was perfect. It was just that she was the one good thing in his life right now and he wanted to keep her special, he didn’t want the rest of his life casting a shadow over her. 

 “That’s it isn’t it. Can’t be seen on the arm of good two shoes Cooper, would ruin your whole moody, mysterious aesthetic.” He could see the tears starting to well in her eyes. 

 “Betty that’s not it, just let me explain.” He tried to reach for her again, as she put her hands up backing further away. 

 “You don’t want to tell anyone, fine, there is nothing to tell.” She spat back at him. She stormed off in the direction of her locker and he stood there and let her go. 

 ‘Way to go Forsythe’ He mentally kicked himself. He should of grabbed her made her see that he wanted the exact opposite of what she thought. He wanted to tell everyone that Betty Cooper was his, he wanted to shout it from the rooftops. But he didn’t want them to change. He didn’t want them telling her that she was too good for him, that he wasn’t worth it. 

He couldn’t help but agree with them. Betty was pure and good and sunshine that he desperately wanted to hold onto to. She made him feel whole. While they were a secret they were safe. They were in their own cocoon where the outside world couldn’t reach them. Couldn’t put it’s own expectations on them. 

* * *

She should be used to this she told herself. Archie had rejected her and now Jughead was doing the same. She had thought that they had something special. She thought that she could feel how different it was to what she had to Archie.   


When he was smiling it was just for her. She wanted to share that with the world. She wanted the world to see the Jughead that she did. To admire him the way that she did. He was kind and selfless and good.   


She should have known that something that made her feel so good was not to last. She was not lucky she did not get her moments. She would be forever doing what others wanted, putting others first. 

Self doubt came so easily to Betty. A lifetime of being simultaneously criticized and put on a pedestal had made it to only too easy to believe that she was the problem within each relationship, that it would always be her fault. 

She was in the school hallway staring into her locker, willing herself not to cry. Not to be vulnerable it was what was expected of her.   


“Hey Betty.” Archie greeted her as he approached his locker next to hers. 

“Hey Arch.” She replied shortly, before turning to him, plastering that beaming smile on her face, the everything was fine smile when in reality her heart had broken into a million pieces and she was just hanging on. 

* * *

He was surprised to see Principal Weatherbee and Sheriff Keller in the office of the Blue and Gold when he walked in. 

“Hey.” He greeted them both trying to come up with a reason they would both be here. 

“Hey” Sherrif Keller responded and Jughead’s attention went to what they were both staring at. The Murder Board. 

“What’s a, what’s up?” He asked casually, trying to keep the fear out of his voice. Surely they wouldn’t think that he had anything to do with the murder. 

“Gonna need you to come down to the station with me.” Guess he was wrong. He followed them out f the office. There was no point in arguing. 

As he walked down the hallway he saw her. Standing at her locker with Archie. As she noticed him concern was etched on her face. He had to do it now, before, just in case he never could again. 

As he approached where she and Archie were standing he moved towards her. Without a word he pulled her towards him and pressed his lips against hers. She gasped into his mouth in surprise. She knew immediately that this was not like the other kisses that they had shared. It was not gentle and teasing, it was like fire and she wanted to be burnt, to be consumed. Her hands went to his neck pulling his body to hers and enjoying the feeling of him. She lost track of time and place, only surrounded by him and the feeling of his lips feverishly attacking her own as she responded in kind. His hand that was gripping her hip moved to under the hem of her jumper feeling the warmth of her skin under his fingertips and was greeted by her gasping against his lips. He needed her, needed her to know that she was his.

“Forsythe Jones.” Weatherbee shouted at him and he felt the Sherrif’s hand on his shoulder. They broke the kiss, her eyes desperately searching his for some kind of explanation. 

“I’m an idiot" he whispered to her. “Call my dad.” He let out before he was forcibly dragged away. She absent mindedly touched her lips as she nodded her response, trying to catch her breath. She watched him being led away and she took a deep breath. 

” Come on Archie.“ her tone was authoritative she was back in control. Archie continued to stare at her dumbfounded at what he had just witnessed. "We have calls to make, no one is going to arrest my boyfriend on my watch.”


End file.
